


Клопус фандомус: ареал обитания

by DiaryAlive2019



Category: Diary.ru
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryAlive2019/pseuds/DiaryAlive2019
Summary: Классификация подвида клопов, весьма распространённых в местном диване.Работа написана для WTF Kombat 2018





	Клопус фандомус: ареал обитания

За годы существования дивана, клопы расселились по различным фандомам.

Так страшная тайна кощеева трона, мгновенно иссушающего любого садящегося на него чужака, объяснялась весьма прозаически — клопы-с!

Зато у команды супергероев клопов не было — клопиный народ был выжит с родного дивана муравьями одноимённого человека.

Клопам-обитателям дивана споконов жилось одновременно и сладко, и не очень: с одной стороны — постоянный доступ к молодой здоровой крови, с другой — постоянная угроза со стороны менеджеров команд, так и норовящих опрыскать родной диван какой-либо отравой.

Клопы команды мюзиклов смотрели на других свысока: доступ к крови одних из самых элитных задниц мира омрачало только нечастое появление этого деликатеса в пределах дивана.

Больше всех клопы обожали команды книгочеев, ведь эти не просто любили присаживаться на диван, но и вовсе растягиваться на нём, подставляя не только сочные попы, но и бока.

Клопы команды НЗАМИПС давно ходили по струнке. Или водили хороводик, или приносили из холодильника вкусности. Им было уже все равно, а команда прокачивала навыки в ретроспективной анимации.

Клопы команды драконов рисковали дегустировать только рыцарей. Дракона не очень-то прокусишь!

Клопов в команде «Тинвульф» было мало. Огромные полчища клопов погибли в неравном бою с блохами.

Клопы фандома компьютерных игр страдали от разобщённости: дивана геймеры не признавали, и клопам маленькими общинками приходилось ютиться в компьютерных стульях.

Клопы команды Звёздных войн давно перешли на Тёмную Сторону Силы и питались исключительно кровью джедаев, отчего светились в темноте, но это лишь добавляло таинственности их родному дивану и привлекало новых джедаев.

Самые уютные диваны в Средиземье, по негласному рейтингу клопов, были у хоббитов. Самые лучшие пуфики и музыкальное сопровождение — у эльфов, самые красивые троны — у гномов, а хайтековские мордорские табуретки вселяли такой ужас, что ни один клоп не рискнул поселиться в таком месте.

Клопы команды имени Доктора и синей будки именовали себя «спутниками» и всегда были спокойны за своё будущее, ведь Доктор всегда заботился о своих спутниках, спасал их, некоторым находил целые планеты. Но это когда не терял спутников, не забывал их, когда спутники сами не сбегали, не выдержав тягот путешествий, или же когда тайм-лорды не стирали им память.

Клопы Барраяра по прошествии многих лет завели привычку мимикрировать под масличных жуков и теперь рисуют на себе гербы укушенных лордов.

Ну а с магами у клопов случилось самое упорное противостояние: как выяснилось, на представителей клопиного народа не оказывает влияния ни одно из известных заклинаний, а потому страдали в этой войне только диваны.


End file.
